starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Stargate
The stargate is an advanced protoss structure. Overview Stargates had been developed by the protoss prior to the Discord.2015-9-25, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Reclamation. Battle.net, accessed on 2015-9-25 They are one of the most technologically advanced of protoss facilities.2015-02-05, Death from Above: Protoss. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-02-08 The stargate provides a warp link strong enough to call ships to a planet's surface.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. A large amount of electric (or similar) energy is generated just prior to the ship being warped in, showing itself visibly.Furman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p, i), German Erramouspe (i). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. The process of warping in requires a vast amount of energy, and the stargate's excess light emissions can be witnessed from vast distances.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 It also produces a sound when calling ships in. The range of which it can warp in ships has a limit, but the exact range has yet to be determined by the Terran Dominion. However, it is known to be in the range of light years.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. The warships of the protoss fleet require a much stronger warp link in order to materialize than a standard gateway can provide. The immense stargate is capable of calling ships from high orbit or across immense distances to appear on a planet surface. The construction of one or more stargates at a protoss base is a sure sign that it has become a major staging point for an offensive.2007-06-22. Stargate. Blizzard Entertainment. Official StarCraft II website. Acessed 2009-01-16. Tal'darim stargates are elongated to allow newly summoned ships to accelerate out of the bay directly onto the field of battle. Game Structure StarCraft |race=Protoss |image= Stargate SC1 Game1.png|SC1 Stargate SCR Game1.png|SCR Stargate Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize=100px |role=Aircraft warp-in |base_unit= |faction= |hp=600 |shield=600 |energy= |supply= |costmin=150 |costgas=150 |time=70 |produced=Probe |req=Cybernetics core |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |produce=*Scout *Arbiter (with arbiter tribunal) *Carrier (with fleet beacon) *Corsair (BW only) |research= |ability= |allows=*Fleet beacon *Arbiter tribunal }} The stargate is the production building for protoss combat air units. Although it is a floating structure in the concept, it requires an area to construct and ground units cannot go underneath it. Upgrades Development stargate]] In the StarCraft beta, the stargate was originally known as the nexus.Klear, StarCraft 1 beta. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2009-07-13 The stargate has an unused selection sound.Starcraft Building Sounds. YouTube StarCraft II |race=Protoss |image=Stargate SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |role=Aircraft warp-in |base_unit= |faction= |hp=600 *960 (at Karax full Structure Health Mastery) (Co-op) |shield=600 *960 (at Karax full Structure Shield Mastery) (Co-op) |energy= |type=*Structure *Mechanical (Co-op Missions) |armortype=*Armored |supply= |costmin=150 |costgas=150 |time=43 60 (Co-op Missions) |produced=Probe |req=Cybernetics core |hotkey=S |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |produce='Versus' *Phoenix *Void ray *Oracle *Tempest (with fleet beacon) *Carrier (with fleet beacon) Campaign and Co-op Exclusive *Scout (Co-op Missions) *Corsair (LotV campaign and Co-op Missions) *Mirage (LotV campaign and Co-op Missions) *Destroyer (LotV campaign) *Arbiter (LotV campaign) *Mothership (with fleet beacon) (LotV campaign) |research= |ability= |cancel= |allows=Fleet beacon }} Stargates function exactly the same in StarCraft II. When a stargate summons a unit, a shimmering silhouette of that unit appears within the stargate. Stargates haven't been used by protoss players much over the course of Wings of Liberty, but Blizzard hopes to change this via the introduction of the tempest.2012-06-11, Dustin Browder gives Slasher the scoop on Heart of the Swarm. YouTube, accessed on 2012-06-21 Building Upgrades Legacy of the Void Campaign In the single-player campaign, the player can upgrade their robotics facilities and stargates into warp robotics facilities and warp stargates, allowing them to warp-in units anywhere with pylon power identical to the warp gate. Co-op Missions Artanis, Vorazun, Karax and Fenix are able to build stargates in Co-op Missions. At Level 8 Artanis acquires the talent Warp Harmonization, transforming his stargates into warp stargates. They also benefit from the Superior Warp Gate talent, allowing Artanis to warp in multiple units from a single stargate. Development New animations were developed for the stargate, which would reflect the unit being summoned.2011, SC2: Protoss Robotics Facility. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-02-28 Gallery File:WarpStargate SC2-LotV Game1.jpg|Warp stargate File:StarGate SC2-WoL Game2.jpg|Dark stargate model File:Taldarim Stargate SC2 Rend.jpg|Tal'darim stargate File:Stargate SC2-LotV Game1.jpg|Purifier stargate References Category:StarCraft Protoss buildings Category: StarCraft II Protoss buildings